Jasper
by Bother Maker
Summary: Short and small one-shot I wrote of Jasper and Alice! All Human. This is a story from my old account so I'm not stealing because I originally wrote it.


**One-shot-Fluff story, really short… sorry! Thought I'd give you some new material. I'm not really good with writing lemons, but I like fluff **

"Jasper. Can we cuddle? It's really cold tonight" I asked hopping up on the bed on my knees.

"Sure. Come here," Jasper said motioning to come under the blankets. He wrapped his arms around me, as I rested my head against his shoulder. "Goodnight Darling'" Jasper whispered in my ear with his southern twang. I fell asleep wrapped in the arms of my best-friend.

"_Jasper, how can you do that to me! You're my best-friend! Why would you go just to die? What if you don't make it? Ja-as-p-p-e-er!" I saw his form retreating away into the dark, with me on my knees crying his name._

I woke up jumping out of Jasper's arms. Jasper was around me rubbing my back. "What happened darling?" He asked.

"I had a dream that you left to join the army. And you wouldn't say good-bye to me!" I was now sobbing on his bare shoulder.

"Darling, I would say good-bye, I would write to you every day, and I would return someday." He said. I looked up at him with wet eyes. "So you would leave me for the Army?"

"Darling, I'm gonna join the Army soon. I'm the right age, and I want to help out," He said, after wiping the tears from my eyes.

I pushed his hands off of me, grabbed a pillow and blanket, and ran to his couch. I started crying all over again. "Dar-!" Jasper tried to say, but I cut him off. "Don't 'Darling' me Jasper Whitlock! When day break comes, I'm gone so you can do what-ever you want without me! I love you, and I don't want to see you get hurt!" I whisper-yelled at him. I heard his weight shift on the bed. "Don't get up and drag me to the bed. Just leave me alone!"

"It's cold though," I heard him mutter to himself. "Then go find someone who wouldn't care if you died or not!" I answered his rhetorical question.

I fell asleep, alone and cold. My deep sleep was dreamless.

I woke up, rolled over, remembering I was on Jasper's couch; I prepared myself to fall on the floor. Only I didn't. If I didn't hate Jasper already, I would hug him for bringing me back on his bed instead of the couch. I opened my eyes and didn't see Jasper. I cried softly until I heard the door open and Jasper's soothing hands rubbing my arms and back. He moved me so he could sit on the bed, and he placed me on his lap.

He placed his hands on my cheeks, and made me look at him. We stared at each other for the longest time. He leaned closer and my eyes fluttered shut. I felt his lips, hot from the Texas air, on my lips. Feather-light kisses peppered my skin. I wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck and brought my lips to his with eagerness. He laid me down on the bed, while he hovered over-top of me.

"Darlin', Will you marry me?" I kissed him with full force as my way of saying yes.

"Jasper, promise me some things," I said sweetly.

"Anything for you," He said. Again, peppering my face and neck with kisses.

"One; please, don't die. Come back for me. Two; I'll love you for eternity. And thirdly; make love to me!"

_That day:_

At one in the after-noon, Jasper made love to his sweet beloved.

_5 years later:_

I stood at the front door, holding my little girl, Emily, waiting for my husband to come home. I heard his horse coming up the path. I saw a hat and then I saw my beautiful blond-haired, blue-eyed god of a husband. Emily and I ran to him. I lifted Emily up so she could ride the horse to the stable. Jasper got off and hugged me tightly.

"I'm glad to see you Darlin'!"

"I'm so happy your back Jasper!" I said hugging him and planting kissed everywhere.

I made dinner that night. Kissed Emily into bed and cuddled closer to my love. It reminded me of the first time we made love and created Emily.

"Good night Jasper. I'm glad you're back," I said as I snuggled closer to Jasper.

He kissed the top of my head. I shut my eyes as he whispered to me.

"Good-night my sweet love, Alice."


End file.
